Second Guessing Love
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Worried that they fell in love 'wrong', thanks to the War and everything else in their lives, Ron decides that he and Hermione might need to re - do some things, the traditional way. That means pick - up lines, and lots of them.


**A/N:** Written for the Daily Prophet competition (Season 5, Issue 2) as part of the QLFC. The challenge was to write one of your teammates' (in my case the Magpies) NOTPs and to use at least one Harry Potter themed pick - up line. As drabbles go, this was extremely fun to write.

* * *

 **Second Guessing Love**

Hermione looked at Ron in bewilderment, telling herself repeatedly not to blush.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling herself together. "But could you say that again?"

"I said, 'Have you heard of Platform 9 and ¾? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements.'"

Hermione couldn't control the peals of laughter that shook her until she had to put a hand out on the kitchen counter to steady herself.

"What on Earth, Ronald!" she wheezed.

Ron had not, as Hermione had first assumed he might, blushed or gotten affronted. Instead, he had drawn himself up to his full height and furrowed his brow. Hermione tried to control herself, feeling a little concerned.

"Ron?"

"I'm just… I think that we did this all wrong." He gestured rapidly between them both and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Ron, you aren't making sense."

"I know… I know I —" Ron took a breath. "I'm trying to ask you out."

Some of the fear that had settled in the pit of her stomach receded.

"We've been going out for almost a year," she reminded him slowly, struggling to see what he was trying to do. Ron shook his head impatiently.

"Not properly," he insisted. "I didn't ask you and you didn't say yes. We didn't go on awkward dates or feel nervous about holding hands or have all our friends gossiping about us or anything like that. It was different, which is fine, but I was talking to some guys at work about flames going out — and then you know Seamus, every time we go out for a drink, he always finds some girl or guy to latch onto."

"And you thought… you thought that's what I wanted or what we needed? I mean, you're wrong, but that's weirdly romantic, Ron," Hermione said softly.

"Thanks. I think."

Hermione put her hand over his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just so you know, I wouldn't have gone out with you if you'd led with a line like that."

Ron grinned slightly.

"Are you using the Confundus Charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

Hermione shook her head, struggling to keep a straight face.

"So we did things differently. I like how we are and I love you. I don't care about Seamus, and in terms of flames going out, well, that's absolute rubbish too," she said firmly.

"I love you too and I love that we didn't do things the normal way," Ron said softly, then he cleared his throat. "Also know that my love for you burns like a dying phoenix."

"Ron, seriously. Stop."

"What about…" He cocked his head to think. "I got it. 'Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous.'"

"How can they possibly be getting worse?" Hermione exclaimed, lapsing back into laughter. "I dare you to say that to Harry next time you see him."

Ron grinned, kissed her softly and then wrapped his arms low around her waist. She was still giggling when he reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment.

"These were the other ones I came up with that didn't quite make the cut. I'll make dinner, but since since I love your laugh you may as well have a look."

It might not have worked out as Ron had planned, but watching Hermione laugh until she was breathless and crying made the years of teasing he was likely to face absolutely worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

My pick up lines used:

'Have you heard of Platform 9 and ¾? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements.'

'Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?'

'My love burns for you like a dying phoenix.'

'Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous.'


End file.
